


The boy and his teddy

by radink333



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Tubbo in a box, first other topic fanfiction, lol, pov i write minecraft youtuber fanfictions, what will he do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radink333/pseuds/radink333
Summary: Phil find the 6 year old boy who survived the fire back then across town.
Relationships: All platonic lol, None stinky ew
Kudos: 21





	The boy and his teddy

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH POGCHAMP? I WROTE MY FIRST PUBLIC MCYT FANFICTION? pog....

Fire was everywhere in his bedroom, he couldn’t breath from the amounts of smoke infecting his lungs, he cried for help from his window. He soon turned around to see his father, crashed down on the floor, not breathing from the amount of smoke in his lungs. Eventually killing the poor middle aged man, traumatizing his son in the process.

Tubbo is 6 years old, living in a box due to his mother abandoning him after his father’s tragic death. 

—

“Alright kids, I’m going to get groceries now. Tommy, don’t go outside either. It’s raining and I don’t want you to get a cold, neither do I want you 2 outside either” Phil said pointing at both Techno and Wilbur. All of them said okay and the dad left, he got into the car and began to drive carefully since it was pouring hard at that time.

The wind was pounding hard and the thunder was roaring down into the Earth. Scaring thousands amongst millions. Phil pulled up to a stop sign, following driving etiquette until he saw a tiny box. 

He ignored it and continued to drive safely to the grocery store. After 20 to about 30 minutes he brought all of his bags into the back of the car and closed the trunk. Quickly, he got back into the car and relaxed for a few minutes. The rain started to pound hard on the cars and ground and the thunder had gotten louder since he saw that box.

‘Oh right, that box. I wonder if it’s still there?’ Phil thought to himself before pulling out of the parking lot and into the road home, he bet his kids were hungry. He rode down the street, he found the stop sign box, he soon found the tiny box was still there, the only difference is that a flap on the top flew off.

“A box in this type of weather should’ve flown away by now. I need to check this out.” He said to himself, he checked his side mirrors and saw no car coming. Phil got out of the car, immediately getting wet again, He carefully walked up to the box, to see it was shaking from the wind but it was not flying away.

“BOOM!” the thunder shouted, causing the box to squeak in terror. “Shit.” Philza cursed, ‘There is an actual person in the box, what do I do?’ The older man said in his mind, silently freaking out. He slowly opened the box to see a petite boy hugging a teddy bear with nothing but a tiny pillow supporting him.

His eyes were closed and he was trembling out of his skin. The boy peaked open his eyes to see a man towering over him, terrified he shut his eyes again and gripped on tighter to his teddy. “Shhh, I’m not gonna hurt you kid.” Phil said as he picked the boy up carefully, he didn’t want to alarm the boy more. 

Not wanting him to freeze, he put the box boy into the passenger seat and gently put the buckle over him, he was still gripping on to his teddy for dear life but Phil didn’t care, all he cares about is if a tiny boy that seems too sickly to be out there is safe.

The thunder crashed down again causing the boy to almost scream in fear but he stopped himself since he didn’t want to disturb the man who is generous enough to even save him from that nightmare of a box. They had gotten home and Phil had gotten out and opened the trunk to put the groceries away in the house.

After he was done he quickly ran out to the passenger side of the car and pulled the petite boy out of the car. The tiny boy was still soaking wet and needed to be warmed up. Phil walked inside with the boy and rushed him into the bathroom where he began to run a hot bath for the boy who still had his teddy bear in his hands.

“I’ll be right back Kid.” Phil said walking out leaving the petite boy by the bathtub that is running with hot water.

Phil ran upstairs to Techno and Wilburs room and told them what he had found on the side of the road (bitch i am not writing all that shit i’m sorry 😭) Wilbur was the one who freaked out the most, while Technoblade almost gave little to no reaction.

After the whole conversation Phil walked back downstairs and to the bathroom to see the bathtub over flowing, “WHAT THE FUCK TURN IT OFF!” The older man screamed but quickly regretted it because it caused the boy to start trembling again and almost start crying.

“Wait no kid, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell at you that loud.” Phil said, lowering his voice while lowering his a body to the boy's height and putting his hands on the boy's shoulders. The tiny boy put his head on Phil’s shoulder, trying to copy Phil’s breathing method. 

The older man picked the boy up and kept him on his chest until the tub was at a reasonable height for the boy's height. The kid undressed himself (i am not gonna go into detail here because TUBBO IN THIS STORY IS 6 YEARS OLD and that’s kinda weirdchamp) *Phil basically is a dad and warms Tubbo up in the bath and washes him*

Phil picks up the boy out of the tub and drains the bathtub after wrapping the tiny boy in a towel. The older males keeps the boy in his hands while he walks up the stairs and asks his youngest son Tommy for some clothes box boy can wear. The boy was put down in front of Tommy, their height difference wasn’t massive but it wasn’t short either. 

“Here you go Box Boy!” The other 6 year old said, giving the boy a large shirt and some pants, “You can get dressed in my room! If you want.. I want you to be my friend!” Tommy was very excited to have someone in the house that is the same age as him, “O-Okay..!” The boy finally speaks, Phil was right next to them, he had finally heard the box boy speak so softly but able to be heard. Tommy grabbed the boys hand and brought them into his room happily.

“So what’s your name short” Tommy asked, causing everyone at that moment, well Phil and Wilbur to be against the door. “Well, U-Uh. My name is T-Toby but I go by… T-Tubbo!” Tubbo smiled looking up at Tommy. They both walk out of the room happily and see Phil and Wilbur in front of the door. “Hey Tubbo..!” Phil greeted while smiling, “H-Hello..! Thank you for saving m-me!” Tubbo smiled and hugged the older man gratefully. “No.. Problem.. I’m glad I found you in that box kid.” Phil said while Tubbo took away from the hug.

“Why were you even in a box kid?” Phil added curiously

“Well uhm.. uh.”


End file.
